First Date
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE!. COMPLETE XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Iseng-iseng pas hujan di tempat Author langsung pengen bikin Fic ini lol. Langsung sajalah XD.**

**Title: First Date**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Pairing: USUK**

**Disclaimer : Bosen Nyebutinnya! HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA, PUAS? #esmosi**

**Warning: OOC dan pasti Typo beterbangan dengan indahnya #liatlangit.**

"HOOOI, Iggy My UK-e!" Alfred berlari menghampiri Arthur setelah selesai rapat (yang-sama-sekali-tidak-ada-hasilnya)

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU LAGI, BLOODY GIT!" Arthur hanya Blushing dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Alfred. Walaupun rapat sudah selesai, dan sudah tidak ada Nation lain di ruang rapat. Ternyata Kiku dan Elizaveta mengintip dari atap layaknya Ninja di rumah Kiku dan memotret peristiwa yang sangat menyenangkan hati para FujoDanshi di seluruh jagat raya #lebay.

"Hari Sabtu ada waktu?" Tanya Alfred

"Tidak, Sabtu aku harus berkunjung ke rumah Kiku" Jawab Arthur

"Untuk apa kau pergi kerumahnya?" Nada bicara Alfred meninggi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Arthur.

"Tu-tunggu, Aku hanya membeli beberapa Jenis Teh yang ada di rumahnya. Benar kok, sumpah!" Arthur langsung menyadari bahwa Alfred sepertinya cemburu. Ya memang , dulu Arthur dan Kiku sempat menjalin hubungan, walau tidak terlalu lama. Tetapi, dia tidak ada maksud apa-apa selain membeli Teh.

"Benarkah itu, Kiku?" Bisik Elizaveta yang masih berada di atap ruang Rapat.

"Ya, Saya menawarkan Arthur-san Teh terbaru racikan saya"

Back to USUK. . . . .

"Benarkah?" Alfred langsung memencet Handphone nya dan. . . . .

MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU NIHON-

Ya, itu Ringtone Handphone Kiku yang ber-wallpaper pairing 6918-oke, ngelantur.

Alfred dan Arthur yang mendengar suara yang sumbernya tepat di atas mereka. Atap ruang rapat.

"Kiku, cepat matikan!"

"Ha-hai, Elizaveta-san" Kiku langsung mematikan Handphonenya , tetapi dia terbelak kaget saat melihat Call History nya adalah Alfred!.

"HONDA KIKU! TURUN DARI SANA!"

"HIEEEEEEE! KYAAAAAA" teriak duo FujoDanshi yang terjun dari Atap karena atap yang mereka naiki(?) roboh.

Dan terlihatlah Alferd F Jones bersama Arthur Kirkland menatapnya dengan tatapan : apa-yang-kalian-lakukan(git)-?.

"Ma-maafkan Kami, Arthur-san, Alfred-san. Saya diajak Elizaveta-san untuk menSTALK-" Elizaveta langsung membungkam mulut Kiku dan langsung kabur dari sana meninggalkan Couple Mantan Ade-Kakak yang terkenal di kalangan para FujoDanshi Hetalia world.

"Dasar, apa yang Kiku lakukan sih, dasar orang itu " Arthur menghela Napas dan mengumpat macam-macam yang diberikan kepada Elizaveta, karena dia Tahu Kiku adalah orang yang tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu , walaupun dia tidak akan tahan godaan ajakan setan berwujud cewek cantik nan sekseh kalau berhubungan dengan Yaoi maupun Yuri.

"Iggy~" Alfred kembali memeluk Arthur dengan sangat erat

"Git, Sesak tahu!" Arthur langsung mendorong Alfred menjauhi dirinya

"Maaf, aku hanya Cemburu melihatmu terus mengkhawatirkan Kiku dan sering berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, Aku. . . . maaf"

"Cih, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengan Kiku!, dan , apa kau lupa, Kiku sekarang berpacaran dengan Si tukang tidur itu?" Geram Arthur yang kesal dengan sikap Alfred yang terlalu cemburuan dan Over-protective padanya, ya walaupun dia senang karena berarti itu bukti bahwa Alfred sangat menyayangi dirinya.

"Ehehehehe, Maafkan aku, Iggy. Hero sepertiku kan wajar kalau melindungi UK-e nya" Tawa Alfred yang langsung dijitak oleh Arthur karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan menjijikan itu lagi.

"Hah, lalu kenapa Tanya-tanya waktu luangku?" Tanya Arthur dan memicingkan alis 6 lapis legit, oh Author jadi pengen Lapis legit #plak.

"Ehehehehe, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kapan kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Alfred dengan cengiran Khas nya.

"Minggu besok, aku tidak ada acara, memang kenapa, git?"

"YOSHA!, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Ayo kita pulang" Alfred menarik Arthur keluar dari ruang rapat sambil menyanyi gaje W.D.C, seperti ringtone smsnya.

"Washington DC, DC, Oh-oh. Akirame nante NON SENSE kono sora. Aka no LINE hikaru, Hoshi ga aru~"

"lebih bagus lagu Pub&Go ku, git!. Pabu-Pabu-Pabu tte Go, Fish and Chips"

"Lagu narsis , apalah itu, kau terus mengaku Gentleman, tapi mulutmu tidak Gentleman , Iggy" Ejek Alfred dan Arthur langsung mengejeknya balik. Benar-benar pasangan unik.

**ARTHUR'S HOUSE**

**Arthur POV**

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Alfred? " Aku merebahkan diri di Kasur, aku baru sampai. Tempat rapat memang agak jauh dari rumahku. Ya, tidak apa-apa sih, bisa melihat cengiran dan tawa Alfred dapat menghilangkan kebosananku di rapat tadi. Karena aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya tertidur dalam keadaan berisik seperti pemuda Yunani, seme Kiku, Heracles.

"JERK ARTHUR!" Peter membanting pintu dan berteriak memanggilku, aku langsung terlonjak dari kasur . Apa sih yang kali ini diinginkan anak Hyperaktif ini. Kenapa aku bisa punya adik seperti ini?, perasaan, dulu Alfred tidak seperti Peter, dia baik dan mematuhi kata-kataku. Tunggu, kenapa malah bahas Alfred sih?.

"APA MAUMU KALI INI, MY LITTLE BROTHER SUPER GIT!" Aku marah, tentu saja. Baru saja aku berbaring, langsung disambut dengan teriakan 'merdu' seperti teman mafia Lovino. Siapa ya namanya, Squallo?.

"ADA TELPON DARI JERK ALFRED!" Peter kembali menutup, atau lebih tepatnya disebut dibanting?, ya itulah. He~, Telpon dari Alfred?.

Aku langsung turun ke bawah dan meraih gagang telpon .

"Baru saja bertemu 2 jam lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Git?"

"Apakah aku mengganggumu, Iggy~~?" Tanya Alfred dengan gaya bicara manja seperti Grell Sutcliff yang minta dicium Sebastian.-_-a.

"Tentu saja, Git!. Kau pikir jarak markas PBB dengan rumahku dekat apa?, aku baru saja sampai ,GIT!"

"Sorry, Sebagai permintaan maaf, mau ke Disneyland denganku? " tawar Alfred

"Kapan?,kalau bentrok dengan jadwal, aku tid-"

"Minggu ini kosong kan, pasti datang kan?. Baiklah, aku Cuma mengatakan itu. Good Night, Iggy~"

TUUUUUUUUUT

Ke Disneyland hari Minggu?, hanya berdua dengan Alfred kan?. Tunggu, ini tidak beda dengan KENCAN kan, eh memang kencan kan?. Tapi, kalau memang kencan, INI KENCAN PERTAMA KAMI! . Uhh, wajahku panas, Kencan pertama dengan Alfred, ini nyata kan?. Aku seperti cewek ditembak cowok yang disukainya saja. Tapi, memang seperti itu kan perasaanku sekarang.

Huh, karena kesibukan masing-masing, kami memang hanya bertemu di rapat saja. Itu juga sebulan sekali. Bahkan kadang 3 bulan baru bertemu, itu juga karena dia pewakilan negaranya, America untuk merapatkan sesuatu, ya hanya membicarakan tentang Hubungan Diplomatik saja, sejujurnya aku bosan menjadi Nation, tapi mungkin karena Alfred yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi ceria, kebosananku hilang seketika.

"Ah. . . jadi tidak sabar hari minggu nanti. Good Nite too, Al"

** TuBerColosis aka TBC aka Bersumbang aka Tsuzuku**

**Fic USUK pertama dan dibikin TwoShot aja. Terima kasih atas tantangannya, Riet My kembaran. Gila tuh anak, ditantang bikin Fic yang full Romance. Author kan ga bisa beRomance-Romance(?) , Huh~3~.**

**Review sangat dibutuhan Author baru seperti saiah, Mohon Bantuannya, Senpai tachi m(_ _)m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wah, ga nyangka ada yang bersedia Review fic abal ini. Kirain ga bakal ada yang baca apalagi Review. Thanks a Lot \^3^/. Balesannya di bawah yah x3.**

**Langsung ke Chapter terakhir, ya iyalah cuma dua Chapter ini XD.**

**Title: First Date**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Elizaveta maupun para Nation laen milik Negara masing-masing #ketawalaknat**

**Warning: OOC? Of Course ^^, BL? YES 8D, Typo? Pasti lagi kelayaban di fic ini QAQ**

"AAAA AKU HARUS PAKE BAJU APAAN?" Arthur teriak Stress. Biasanya dia asal ambil baju kalau rapat, ya paling Kemeja, Jas, Celana panjang, ditambah Dasi untuk menekankan formalitasnya. Tapi, kali ini . . . . FIRST DATE nya!. Takut diejek kalau salah baju, yah kalian tahu bagaimana sifat Alfred yang suka isengin Arthur, dan dilengkapi dirinya yang bersifat Tsundere akut.

"BERISIK KAU JERK ARTHUR!" Peter (lagi-lagi) menendang pintu kamar Arthur. Entah berapa kali Arthur harus mengganti pintu kamarnya yang rusak gara-gara Peter. Sabar Arthur, Sabar. Uke sabar disayang Seme loh 8) #ajaranfujo.

"BERHENTI MERUSAK PINTU KAMARKU, GIT!. KUUSIR KAU DARI SINI!" Bentak Arthur, dan yang merasa dibentak matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. . . .

"Aku~di-diusir? Hiks, KAK SCOTLAND!" Peter yang menangis langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Scotland. Sang empu hanya memicingkan matanya, sebenarnya bagaimana kalau dirinya masih tinggal disini dan tidak akan pernah tenang karena keberisikan kedua adik ajaibnya. Yang satu sok Gentleman –padahal-ga-sama-sekali- , yang satu lagi sok dan dengan bangganya mengaku dirinya seorang Nation –padahal-ga-diakui- . walau keduanya memiliki kesamaan yang sangat mendarah daging yang mencakup seluruh keluarga Kirkland yaitu Tsundere akut.

"Loh, Kak Scotland kapan datang?" Tanya Arthur yang masih sibuk pakai baju yang telah Ia audis selama dua jam.

"Baru saja, dan Aku langsung disambut jeritan gilamu, Arthur" Jawab Scotland yang masih memegang rokok andalannya. Yang pasti merk nya bukan G*dang G*r*m .

"Hahaha" Arthur hanya tertawa garing karena sang kakak mendeathglare dirinya, walaupun deathglarenya belum bisa melebihi Natalia (soalnya, Ivan kalah telak sama Natalia XD).

"Dan, pagi-pagi kau sudah rapih. Mau kemana kau?" Pertanyaan sang kakak membuat Arthur langsung panik. Enggak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau DETO sama si Hamburger Freak itu. Jika dia mengatakan sejujurnya, katakan selamat tinggal pada Alfred . . .

"E-Eto, A-aku mau rapat, ya Rapat! Hahahaha" Ujar Arthur gugup

"Che, kau pakai baju Kasual seperti itu ke rapat?, Jangan berbohong padaku, ADIKKU TERCINTA" Scotland bejalan mendekati Arthur dengan tatapan: mau-pergi-kemana-kau-git-?.

"A-AKU PERGI DULU. DAH, KAKAK, PETER!" Arthur langsung lari keluar rumah dan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Alfred, Di depan loket Disneyland.

_**13:18 **_

_**DISNEYLAND. . . **_

"Apa-apaan Hamburger Freak itu, sudah kutunggu sejam lebih belum muncul juga?" Arthur masih berdiri di depan patung Mickey-Minnie Mouse sambil meremas botol Teh kalengan yang ke 13.

"IGGY!" Ah, rupanya yang dinanti sudah-ralat BARU datang dan Arthur langsung menendang Alfred tepat di ulu hati .

"Sakit , Iggy~, kau jahat. Hiksu" Alfred berpura-pura menangis, Arthur semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"YANG JAHAT ITU SIAPA HAH? AKU MENUNGGUMU KEBIH DARI SEJAM LALU, BRENGSEK!, DAN ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU SUDAH MENGHABISKAN 13 TEH KALENG UNTUK MENUNGGUMU!. 13 ITU ANGKA SIAL ,ALFRED NO BAKA! DAN APA KAU TAHU ARTINYA? KITA AKAN. . . ." Alfred langsung menarik tangan Arthur menuju antrian.

"Yang penting aku sudah berada disini kan?" Cengir Alfred. Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas atas kebiasaan ngaret Seme nya

"Khh, terserahlah!"

"Yah, jangan ngambek dong Iggy~, nanti kau tambah terlihat tua loh" Ejek Alfred, Arthur langsung menjitak kepala Alfred , benar-benar pasangan yang kocak XD.

Setelah mereka mengantri membeli tiket selama 15 menit, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam area Disneyland.

"Iggy, pertama-tama kita naik yang mana sebagai openingnya?" Tanya Alfred masih dengan cengiran Khasnya.

"Itu!" Arthur menunjuk sebuah Wahana sambil tersenyum licik, wajah Alfred langsung berubah pucat saat melihat ahana yang dipilih sang Uke, HAUNTED HOUSE. . .

"PLIS IGGY, AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU ASAL JANGAN PILIH TEMPAT MENYERAMKAN ITU!" Alfred langsung memohon-mohon dan memeluk kaki Arthur layaknya sang Prajurit meminta bantuan perang pada raja Arthur –oke ga nyambung.

"TIDAK!, Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa hari ini aku menjadi Rat-Raja. Dan Perintah Raja harus dipatuhi oleh prajurit, iya kan, Alfred F Jones?" Senyum Arthur semakin mengembang saat melihat Alfred langsung memberinya berbagai janji yang mustahil ditepati, seperti memindahkan Patung Liberty ke Inggris.

"Kumohon, Iggy. Jangan biarkan aku masuk ke dalam tempat menyeram- I-Iggy, jangan lakukan itu. I- GYAAAAAAAAAA" Dan begitulah suara teriakan menyedihkan Alfred F Jones yang berhasil diseret masuk oleh Arthur Kirkland. Good Job, Arthur 8D.

"A-Aku enggak mau masuk kesana lagi!, seumur hidup hanya kali ini saja,Ukh- HUWAAAA" Alfred kembali berteriak gara-gara Arthur menakutinya dengan Merchendise Hounted House tadi.

"Ahahahahaha, kau lucu Alfred. Lucu banget!. Emang di tempatmu enggak ada Hantu ya?" Tanya Arthur santai

"STOP!, JANGAN SEBUT NAMA MAKHLUK ITU! .SUDAH, KUMOHON IGGY~" Alfred kembali nangis kejer. Ah, benar-benar Seme menyedihkan. Kali ini Arthur memang ingin membalas semua perlakuan Alfred kepadanya selama ini. Dengan menaiki berbagai wahana yang memang ditakuti Alfred, tapi disukai Arthur.

Arthur benar-benar bersenang-senang, ingat Cuma Arthur loh. Lihat kondisi Alfred disebelah Arthur. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan, sampai-sampai dari mulut Alfred keluar sesuatu putih yang mungkin Arwah Alfred.

"Loh, Arthur?"

"Hee, Norge. Kenapa ada disini?" Ternyata mereka bertemu Norway -yang biasa dipanggil Norge- dan Denmark.

"Aku diajak si Anko Uzai ini kesini" Sambil tunjuk-tunjuk Denmark yang keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Alfred. Bedanya, mata Denmark sudah putih, Pupilnya entah hilang kemana dan wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Oh, duduk dulu bersama kami. Kita sudah lama enggak ngobrol" Ajak Arthur

"Ah, benar juga. Dan sepertinya Anko Uzai memang butuh Istirahat" Norge langsung melempar Denmark di kursi yang sama dengan Alfred. Dengan kata lain, mereka tewas (?) dalam keadaan tertumpuk mayat lain. Hoo~, dasar duo penyihir kejam~.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana, Norge?" Tanya Arthur

"Bisa dibilang baik ,bisa juga buruk. Ya, kau tahu sendiri lah, Arthur. Kau sendiri bagaimana, sepupuku?" Tanya Norge balik sambil memainkan sedotan minuman yang Ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Sama sepertimu, dan kita sudah lama tidak mengadakan Praktik Sihir bareng lagi. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita reuni APH (Asosiasi Penyihir Hetalia) . sudah lama kan tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Dan, bagaimana kemampuan sihir adikmu?"

"Aisu?, sudah meningkat tentunya. Dan sekarang dia lebih tinggi dariku, cih" Decak Norge, dia juga sama-sama Tsundere akut seperti Arthur dan Peter, masih ada hubungan darah, jadi wajarlah XD.

"Sudah kuduga, kita memang mirip ya. Alfred juga sudah tumbuh besar melebihiku" Tawa Arthur

"Tapi Alfred itu kan adik angkatmu, sedangkan Aisu itu adik biologisku loh" Norge kembali memainkan Sedotannya, "Hoi, Anko Uzai bangun! Sudah sore nih. Kita pulang sekarang!" Norge mengguncang-guncangkan badan Denmark.

"Ah~, Norge~ cium dulu, baru aku bangun~" Kata Denmark sambil memajukan bibir nya

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Arthur. Jangan lupa minggu depan" Norge pamit kepada Arthur dan pergi meninggalkan Arthur.

"NORGEEE, TUNGGU AKU~~" Denmark berlari menuju Norge dan merangkul Norge. Dan, wujud mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Alfred, kita mau masih mau main atau langsung pulang?" Tanya Arthur

"Terserah Tuan Puteri saja, Pangeran hanya mengabulkan permintaan hehehehe" Ternyata Alfred sudah bangun dan langsung berdiri memberikan tangannya kepada Arthur.

"Silahkan, Tuan Puteri~" Alfred nyengir kuda. Arthur meraih tangan Alfred dan kembali berjalan.

"Ada satu wahana lagi yang ingin kunaiki" Senyum Arthur kali ini bukan Senyum iblis yang dari tadi dia berikan kepada Alfred. Tapi senyum tulus. . .

"Apa, Tuan Puteri?"

"Marry-Go-Round" Jawab Arthur

"Baiklah jika itu permitaan ratuku" kata Alfred sambil mencium punggung tangan Arthur, yang bersangkutan langsung Blushing ria

Alfred dan Arthur mengantri selama 10 menit, baru mereka mendapat giliran.

"Ne, Alfred"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau ingat terakhir kali kita kesini?" Tanya Arthur

"Tentu. Dan apa kau mau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Mengulangi apa?"

"Kisu"

"EH?" Wajah Arthur langsung memerh seperti udang rebus yang enggak diangkat dari Teflon (?).

"Ya, yang waktu itu sih enggak sengaja. Tapi kali ini boleh disengaja?" Senyum jahil Alfred terlihat jelas karena Alfred sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Arthur. Dan setelah itu dari luar Marry-Go-Round , terlihatlah Sileut dua orang manu-Nation yang sedang berciuman.

**TAMAT aka OWARI aka THE END**

**SELESEEE! Maaf kalo abal dan jelek banget. Oh iya ini balesan Ripyuh nya XD.**

**Charles Grey: Udah dibaca berulang kali, tapi tetep aja ada Typo. Mungkin udah malem kali ya, jadi daya matanya tinggal 5 watt DX. Iya sih, tapi Saiah juga fans pairing itu loh QAQ**.

**Apple-Mint Inversion: Tapi-tapi-tapi saiah nemu banyak pic mereka duaan yang pic asli dari bang Hide, kaya yang lagi ngaduk adonan berdua atau apalah itu QAQ. Iya, Typo kadang ga bisa dihindari, gawat kan? DX.**

**Xavierre**: **Silahkan nikmati Chapt 2 nyah 8D.**

**O.M.A.K.E**

"Kiku, geser sedikit dong, aku enggak bisa lihat" Ternyata Kiku dan Elizaveta (dan Heracles yang masih tertidur) membuntuti kencan Alfred dan Arthur. Dan sekarang,mereka tepat berada bawah Alfred dan Arthur yang sekarang masih berKisu-kisu ria yang Oh-So-Very-HOT dibanding ciuman awal mereka yang bisa dibilang slight alias sekecup, atau kata Bang Sketch Up.

"Elizaveta-san berikan camera saya, saya juga mau memfoto dan melihat langsung" Kiku menarik-narik Kameranya yang dipinjam Elizaveta

"Cih, ini! Aku pake HP saja lah" dan mereka berdua (yang satu lagi kita kesampingkan) masih terus memfoto dan merekam adegan yang berada di atas mereka yang mulai menjurus ke Rated M #authorpingsan.

CROOOT

"Benar-benar pairing (mantan) Incest yang HEBAT!" Gumam Elizaveta sambil mengelap hidungnya yang Nosebleed.

"Kau benar, Elizaveta-san"

**BENARAN TAMAT GA ADA TAMBAHAN CERITA LAGI!**

**Yap, cukup sekian. Dan tetep R&R, butuh bimbingan nih Dx. See u next Fic \^6^/.**


End file.
